1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and the like for supporting user's drawing work.
2. Description of the Related Art
An object-based drawing editor such as a CAD system involves extra work to call an editing command for copy, flip, or the like, or a drawing mode such as for drawing a vertical component for a specified component, which is not involved in hand drawing. Therefore, a drawing method with component specification and candidate presentation is proposed as an interaction technique for rapid and accurate drawing without the need to call editing commands or drawing modes (see Non-Patent Document 1). According to this drawing technique, a 3D scene is created only by highlighting of drawings and components on a diagram. A drawing technique with beautification is also proposed as a similar interaction technique (see Non-Patent Document 2). According to this drawing technique, geometric constraints are inferred based on the outline of a component directly input with a pen or mouse, and plural candidates are presented as this inference result.
[Non-Patent Document 1] Takeo Igarashi and John. F. Hughes. A Suggestive Interface for 3D Drawing. Workshop on Interactive System and Software IX (Japan Society for Software Science and Technology, WISS 2001).
[Non-Patent Document 2] Takeo Igarashi, Satoshi Matsuoka, Sachiko Kawachiya, and Hidehiko Tanaka. “Interactive Beautification: A Technique for Rapid Geometric Design.” Transactions of Information Processing Society of Japan. Vol. 39. No. 5. pp. 1373-1384. May, 1998.
However, according to the drawing method with component specification and candidate presentation, component specification operations such as highlighting of a component or a group of connected components is required, and this impairs the feeling of continuous drawing like hand drawing. Further, according to the drawing method with interactive beautification, the number of candidates to be presented becomes too large in the progress of drawing work. This makes candidate selection work burdensome, and hence impairs the feeling of continuous drawing like hand drawing as well.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device and the like capable of supporting drawing work while improving the continuity of drawing work.